


Hotel Notel

by Gage



Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: If looks could kill, Evan Buckley would be dead where he sat, half-naked on the benches of the local PD...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554577
Comments: 11
Kudos: 274





	Hotel Notel

**Author's Note:**

> Bless my beta Sara for going through this with me lol. For those awesome peeps at the 9-1-1 discord for helping me with this one.

* * *

The thing is, he honestly thought that he had gotten over this competitive streak. Things between them were always tense, but a good kind of tense, one that made them push each other to be better. Buck has always made him want to be a better version of himself. That didn’t change once they got together. It just turned what they already have into something better.

It doesn't mean that they don't turn dumb once in a while over each other. More often than not, it leads them into situations that shouldn't have even happened in the first place. Obviously, neither of them have been thinking clearly, which brings Eddie to his current predicament. "This is not funny."

"You gotta admit, it's a little funny,"

If looks could kill, Evan Buckley would be dead where he sat, half-naked on the benches of the local PD with an equally half-naked Eddie cuffed to him. All he had wanted was one night— one night where they weren't interrupted, and well, that was almost what they'd gotten. Buck had gotten it into his head that they could rent a hotel room, seeing as his apartment had been shut down because of a broken pipeline, and Eddie’s place was out because his sister had made a surprise visit. So, Buck's grand idea was to drive out of town for a few hours and rent a motel room. The idea seemed sound at the time. The problem was, his idiot of a boyfriend didn't research the motel very well.

"How long are you gonna stay mad at me for?" He could hear the pout from where he sat. Eddie didn't even bother looking at him, he knew if he did he would cave. And he was still partially mad that just after he'd fucked Evan good and hard, their motel door room got busted down by the local PD who thought they were...

"Eddie, ya gotta admit being mistaken for—"

He stabs a finger in Buck's direction. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence." Eddie rolls his eyes as Buck just grabs his finger pulling the hand down onto his lap.

“Baby, I’m really sorry.” 

Eddie does his best to ignore that pout. He is _so_ not ready to forgive this one, not even when Buck leans down and presses a kiss to his bare shoulders. He's lucky those cops even let them put pants on.

"Eddie Diaz and Evan Buckley?"

The two look up at a sheepish looking rookie. He says nothing but Buck has to open his big mouth. 

"Prints finally came through on the Rolodex?"

Oh God, how was he in love with an idiot? They were gonna be thrown in the drunk tank because Buck couldn't keep his mouth shut. He levels a look at the girl. "Ignore him please."

"We're sorry about the mix-up. You guys are free to go." She reaches down to unlock the cuffs and backs up. Buck tilts his head and opens his mouth, and before Eddie can stop him says, “Think we can keep those?”

Eddie lets his head fall into his hands, muttering lowly. “Este pendejo.”

~*~

"You're seriously not gonna talk to me?"

Eddie doesn't say anything, just dumps their bags in the back of his truck, slamming the trunk shut. He turns to face Buck who’s now looking kind of pathetic. Eddie is not falling for this, this was entirely on Buck, not him. He turns to walk towards the driver’s side but is stopped when Buck comes up behind him, arms caging him in against the truck. He feels Buck press a kiss to his temple, another one to his cheek, another just below his ear. “Perdóname.” 

And it’s the words that hit him straight in the gut. Buck’s accent is terrible and his pronunciation could use some major work, but he can’t say that it doesn’t make a pool of warmth stir inside of him. Eddie hangs his head in defeat. It was hard to stay mad at Buck when he went and did things like that. 

“Eddie… I really didn’t know.”

“Ugh, it’s fine.”

“Yeah?” Of course, he lights up like a puppy who’s done nothing wrong.

“No,” Eddie shakes his head, he would feel bad giving Buck emotional whiplash, but he still remembers how hard he laughed falling off the bed when the arresting officer had called him that. “A prostitute,” he mutters pushing past Buck. He walks around to the driver’s side and gets in, slamming the door shut.

“Eddie, come on man.” Buck reaches for the door but the click on the other side tells him that the doors locked. “Are you— are you serious right now?” Buck hits the closed window. "Eddie open the door."

He seriously contemplates just leaving his ass there on the road by the motel— nope, sorry, the reputable _rent by the hour brothel._ Only Buck could rent a room in a place like that without knowing it. Eddie hits his head against the steering wheel. He's pretty sure by Monday the entire station will know about this. There’s no way they won’t have heard. "Mátame,” he mutters to no one. “Save me the trouble of walking into—" The click of the door opening has him turning in his seat, his eyes narrowing down at the passenger side door. Eddie was pretty sure he’d locked the doors on purpose. 

Buck sticks his head into the car. "You forget I can pick any lock?"

Yes. Yes, he did. Buck sticks his ridiculously long legs into the car and settles into the seat. They’re silent for a few minutes before the idiot opens his mouth. “How many times am I gonna have to apologize before it sticks?”

Eddie jams the keys into the ignition, but before he can turn them, Buck is reaching over and curling his fingers around his wrist pulling them down and away from the keys. He is not going to cave. He is not. _No._ Not even when Buck swings his legs over the gear shift and plops down on his lap. Eddie will later ask himself how in the hell he was able to that without banging his head on the roof of the car. For now, he tries so hard not to move— this does not mean other parts of his body stay still. 

Betrayed by his own dick. What else is new? 

Eddie grips his hips, slipping his fingers under Bucks thin t-shirt. “What am I gonna do with you?” His own heart beat picks up the pace as Buck smiles down at him, long lashes fluttering around those ocean eyes. He leans down real close, lips just inches away from his own, whispering, “I can think of a few things.”

  
  


For the record, walking into work on Monday sucks. 


End file.
